


Joan Ferguson

by queenrabe



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 06:02:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15575358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenrabe/pseuds/queenrabe
Summary: A poem for Joan Ferguson, played by Pamela Rabe in Wentworth.





	Joan Ferguson

She lives in a cocoon  
Of silence driven deep.  
There are no voices present  
To slice through the emptiness  
She wears like a cloak.

Poor lost soul,  
You had a peek at tenderness,  
So long ago.  
Ripped away,  
Shattered light destroyed   
In your arms,  
Now bleak.

You’re reduced to the repetition  
Of the day.  
Day in  
Day out  
All is rhythmic silence.  
Heartache surges in your breast.  
Cold sheets mean  
Day is done.  
Emptiness.

You lie in wait  
For a gentle human touch  
That drops tears of tenderness  
Into your heart.  
Till light of day breaks darkness  
You linger, arms outstretched  
She has come to you.  
Be she phantom  
Or be she real  
You cling to her visage  
To keep.


End file.
